


In Agreement

by j_gabrielle



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omega!Flint, Polyamory, alpha!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Thomas' kiss is far too sweet on his lips and not enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kink meme  
> http://blacksails-kink.dreamwidth.org/2583.html?thread=24087#cmt24087

Thomas' kiss is far too sweet on his lips and not enough. James is burning up. Has been wanting this, this _insanity_ , for far too long.  
  
"Hush." Thomas says, running his fingers through his hair, "Stop thinking, be here now. Let me take care of you. Trust me."  
  
The last two words are soft against the corner of his gasp. James feels his knees buckle. The low throbbing in him burning sharp when Thomas cradles him gently against him. "Trust me, James."  
  
He allows the Alpha, his Alpha and oh, to be able to think that freely, to admit that longing is a relief that leaves him breathless. He allows Thomas to undress him, to lay him back on his marital bed. The rich feel of the mattress under him scuttles a sigh.   
  
"Miranda?" James asks. The constant buzzing his mind is quiet now. Dulled into the back of his consciousness.   
  
"Undoubtedly aware. Letting us be more acquainted with this new intimacy between us before she takes her space in our bed."  
  
"Our bed?" James jolts and arches taut when Thomas bites playfully at his bonding gland on his neck. It is a thought he had entertained before, the idea of belonging to another. But.  
  
"Yes, ours. And no. This," Thomas kisses the spot, "Is something I will not do without further talking it through with you."  
  
It should be illogical to feel disappointment. He knows what happens when an Alpha bonds with an Omega, knows first hand what happens to a bonded Omega in the Navy. He should be glad that Thomas is actually thinking this through. But all that comes up is just a feeling of sadness.  
  
Thomas distracts him with another kiss.   
  
"I would be honoured to be yours, my darling. I would love nothing more. But I want us to have some time to talk this through." Thomas pulls away to press their foreheads together, "All of us."  
  
James sighs, closing his eyes. "Well. Make it up to me. Kiss me again."  
  
Thomas smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this at work on my phone. Do let me know if anything is off.


End file.
